disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreaming!
Dreaming! premiered on October 1, 2021, at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. The parade celebrates songs from Disney films. as part of its 50th anniversary celebration. In 2021, the parade recycled four floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade, Happiness is Here Parade, which ran until early 2018, at which point it was replaced by Dreaming Up!. Parade Units *'Opening' and Piano Concerto No. 2 Unit: Mickey leads a magical train over a piano, with Chip and Dale as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, characters from [[Dumbo (film)|'Dumbo']]. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, Tin Soldier and Ballerina sit sky high in Mickey’s Airship from Festival of Fantasy Parade. *'Alice in Wonderland Unit': Based on the 1951 animated film. The float featured Alice and White Rabbit. featuring teacups and pots attached to the front with the spring walks behind it, The Mad Hatter and a number of tea party guests follow her; the hatter pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of himself and the March Hare. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum dance in front of it. *'Pinocchio Unit': Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are clock and four performers, with four "Russia Puppet" members and a performer in a music box bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping can-can puppet rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Frozen Unit': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven, Anna and Elsa, on the balcony of the ice palace that followed the main float were originally used in the Frozen Royal Welcome Parade at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. *'Winnie the Pooh Unit': Based on the 1977 and 2011 animated films. Tigger and Winnie the Pooh ride atop honey jars overflowing with Pooh's favorite snack. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, Piglet and Eeyore leads her honey team, which is made up of honeybee dancers. *'Hercules Unit': Based on the 1997 animated film. Pegasus makes his first appearance at the clouds, flying high with Hercules and Megara on his back over a Mount Olympus. *'Finale Unit': Presenting the Disney Princesses and Disney Fairies. Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Rapunzel, and Belle follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell and two fair friends. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, See also * Magic Happens Parade * Dreams of Imagination Parade * Dreaming Up! * Disney Stars on Parade * Mickey's Storybook Express References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Fantasia Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Frozen Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Hercules Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Tangled Category:Peter Pan